I Should Have Told You
by Superherotiger
Summary: Ezra is awoken from disturbing memories and dreams and there is only one person who can help him... (One shot story. Kanan x Ezra)


**Disclaimer: I do not any characters from Star Wars Rebels.**

* * *

Ezra's POV

* * *

 _"_ _Quickly! We don't have much time!" said Dad as we ran through the streets of Lothal._

 _"_ _We need to get Ezra out of here!" said Mum desperately._

 _We ran into our old house and they removed the table over the hidden ladder. They placed me on the ladder and said "Quickly Ezra, hide!"_

 _"_ _But what about you?" I asked desperately, tears stinging my eyes._

 _"_ _Take this and remember us," said Mum as she slipped something into my hands and gave me one last hug._

 _"_ _Will I ever see you again?!" I asked as they started to pull the table over the entrance._

 _Dad bent down and said "Ezra. You have to stay strong. I know someone will come and love you just the way I do… Trust me."_

 _I nodded and they finally pulled the table over, a small crack letting moonlight shine on my face. I watched as stormtroopers broke down the door and screams and gunfire filled the air. I clenched my eyes shut and went down the ladder. I sat in the corner and cried. Mum…Dad…_

I opened my eyes to see I was no longer in my old house. I was in a cave of some sort. I stood up and looked around. "Hey kid, there you are!" said a familiar voice. I looked towards where the voice came from to see my master run at me. When he reached me he embraced me in a hug and said with relief "I've been looking everywhere for you! I'm glad you're okay."

"Kanan? I'm confused…what's going on?" I asked desperately.

He just released me from the hug and shrugged. I gave him a puzzled look when he suddenly gasped at something behind me. I turned around and my eyes widened in shock. There stood the inquisitor. "H-How?!" I yelled as I backed up.

Kanan grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from him but we ran into a dead end. I tried to figure it out in my mind. How was this possible! There was only one explanation. "This isn't real! It's a dream! I have to wake up!" I screamed at myself. The inquisitor came around the corner and laughed. "It may be boy, but that's the point. See you can never _really_ escape me." The inquisitor held out his hand and suddenly Kanan screamed. He held his head and fell to his knees. I took a step back as my master stood up and looked at me with cold, yellow eyes.

"K-Kanan?" I fumbled to say.

He suddenly activated his lightsaber and ran at me. Like lightning, I jumped out of the way, barely dodging his attack. "Kanan! Snap out of it! It's me, Ezra!" I yelled. Kanan didn't say anything and instead charged at me again, sword at the ready. I activated my lightsaber in defence and our sabres clashed. "I don't want to fight you!" I yelled at him. I pushed him back but he came at me with more blows. The last one was so powerful it knocked me back into the wall. I gasped and then looked at the inquisitor who was laughing evilly. I changed my target and ran for him instead. Maybe if I killed him Kanan would snap out of his control.

He saw me charging and grinned confidently. I closed my eyes and stabbed my lightsaber through him. I heard a gasp but it didn't sound like the inquisitor. I opened my eyes slowly and looked in horror to see my lightsaber going through my master's stomach. "No!" I screamed as I deactivated the lightsaber and Kanan's eyes turned from yellow to his usual crystal green. He collapsed and I knelt at his side. Tears stung my eyes again and I yelled "Master! Master!" Kanan opened his eyes wider and placed a hand on my shoulder. "It's…not…your fault" he gasped. "It is though!" I yelled back. I let my tears fall as I hugged the older man. "Don't leave me…please," I whispered as I cried onto his chest. He put a hand on my head and said quietly "Ezra…I…l-love…you…" He let out a sigh and went limp. "No…no! Kanan don't leave me! Please!" I said as I shook his dead body. I cried more and whispered into his ear "I never got to tell you…how much _I_ love _you_ …" I clenched my eyes shut as I felt a rush off wind and I felt like my body was falling.

I opened my eyes and gasped to see I was back on the Ghost, in my room. I took a second to catch my breath and then jumped off the bed quietly so not to wake Zeb. I walked out into the hall and headed for the common room. I stopped when I walked past Kanan's room. I just stood there for a moment. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my master's presence. A wave of comfort and love washed over me as I did so. I sighed and rested a hand on the door and said to myself _'_ _I'm sorry master…'_ The door suddenly swung open and I fell forwards. I looked up and caught the gaze of my master…

* * *

Kanan's POV

* * *

I was lying in my bed. I had awoken from a disturbance in the force. A pretty strong one from what I remembered. I just lay there for a while until I sensed something. _Someone_ to be exact. I could easily tell it was Ezra but… what was he doing up so late? I could sense him moving until he suddenly stopped at my door. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my padawan's emotions. He had a strong shield but for a moment I felt something. Sadness? Despair? Guilt? No, it was regret. Something I rarely felt in the confident teen. I silently got out of bed and walked over to the door. I put my hand on the door and concentrated again.

 _"_ _I'm sorry master…"_

I opened my eyes in shock. I heard him say it through our bond… sorry for what? I couldn't handle it anymore and opened the door. The blue haired boy fell in front of me and looked up, startled. I met his gaze and we just stayed like that for a moment until he finally got up. "Sorry to disturb you master," he said quietly about to turn around and leave. I grabbed his shoulder and said "Plan to tell me what you're doing up this late?" He wriggled out of my grasp and headed for the door. "Nothing," he mumbled. Using the force, I closed the door and the teen turned around and looked me right in the eye. It was hard to see his face since it was so dark so I hit the lights. Just as I'd thought.

There were tear stains on his cheeks and he flinched and turned the light off, saying "ah! Too bright!" I took a step forward and said sternly "Ezra, what's going on?" He turned away and said defensively "Nothing!" I took a step forward again and he took a step back. He was now pressed up against the door. "What?! Look, I couldn't sleep okay so can you let me go!" he said as he put his head down. I bent down and put my hand under his chin, forcing him to look at me. "Ezra. I am your master. Now tell me what's going on," I said sternly.

"No!" he protested.

I stood up and said "You're not leaving until you tell me what's going on."

He crossed his arms and said "It was just a nightmare okay? There I said it, can I go now?!"

I raised an eyebrow and said "Nightmare of what?"

He groaned and said "I don't know! Just things like the past or whatever…"

"Ezra! Do you really think you can hide it from me? Tell me right now," I said, cutting him off.

He threw his hands in the air and said "Look, it's just a memory of when my parents were taken away and then _he_ made me kill…" He suddenly stopped and put his hand over his mouth. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Who is 'he'?" I asked.

He hesitated at first but then mumbled "The Inquisitor."

I sighed. "He made you kill who?"

The boy looked up at me with wide, blue eyes and his voice cracked when he said "… _you_ …" The boy started to break into tears and he leaned up against me. "He made me kill you!' he said angrily. I wrapped my arms around him gently and said "But the Inquisitor is dead and I'm right here…I'll always be right here… with _you_." He kept crying, his tears soaking through my night shirt and onto my skin. When he started to calm down he asked "Kanan…do you…" He didn't finish his sentence but I could feel what he was going to say through our bond. I tightened my grip around him and said "Of course I love you Ezra. Why wouldn't I?" The teen let out a sigh of relief and closed his eyes. "Have I ever told you…how much I love you?" he mumbled.

I smiled. "You never needed to tell me."

I felt his arms wrap around my back as he said "I know…but sometimes it's nice to hear it…I love you." I held him in my warm embrace, feelings of regret and sadness drifted away. I loved him with all my heart… we had something special…

* * *

 **Hey guys! Here is a little one shot story about Kanan and Ezra! I really like their father son relationship and thought I would write this! Tell me what you thought about it in the reviews and as always, may the force be with you!**

 **-Superherotiger**


End file.
